Love and Marriage
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: (Yami/Seto) Yami and Seto have been married for 3 years. Sure they fight, every couple does. But a misunderstood message and Jou's rationality make for quite the scene at KaibaCorp.


Disclaimer: Life's not fair.

Another beautiful sunrise lit the horizon of Domino City. It chased away the shadows of the night and forced the children of darkness back to their homes. The sun's reflection on the water promised good fishing for the dockworkers and clear skies provided the working-class with a nice day for a walk.

The sun, now high in the sky, shown through the windows of Kaiba Manor. Rays of light penetrated the clear glass and illuminated the previously dark rooms. Blue jays in the sakura trees outside began to chirp and got ready to feed their babies. Squirrels bounded from tree limb to tree limb; anxious to gather more food than they already had.

The only things that didn't seem to be up and moving were the occupants of a large bed. It was in one of the larger rooms of the mansion; decorated with wine colored carpet and curtains trimmed with gold. There was a dresser in the corner, a walk-in closet on the right wall, the bathroom was beside the closet and there was a balcony.

The bed was made of crimson sheets and pillows with gold trim. The four bedposts were in the forms of Blue Eyes White Dragons. The headboard had a carving of the Dark Magician standing on the back of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. And just below that were two sleeping figures. 

The larger form was Seto Kaiba. He was resting his head on the chest of the slightly smaller one. Chestnut hair was slight disheveled and hung in his face as he slept soundly. His form was slim and muscular. Alabaster skin seemed even paler against the dark sheets. He stirred a little; pulling the covers up and huddled back against the other's chest. 

The slightly smaller form was Yami Mouto. He in turn stirred at his movement and woke up. Yellow, black and red hair drooped vaguely from being slept on, but still stood to an extent. His skin was faintly tanned. Crimson eyes blinked slowly; becoming accustomed to the sunlight, and then looked down the brunette his arms were wrapped possessively around. 

A fond smile spread across his face as he watched the brunette sleep. He was content to just sit there with him in his arms forever. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. In battle he was as fierce as his beloved dragons. But now he was tranquil. 

Glancing at the clock next to their bed, Yami could see it would be about the time for his koi to get up and go to work. Maybe if he turned the alarm off, Seto wouldn't go and he could stay home with him all day. And then they could play. 

Grinning at the thought, Yami reached over to disable the clock. 

" Freeze Pharaoh." 

Yami froze in mid-reach. He turned to see Kaiba staring accusingly at him. He smiled sheepishly." Koi, you're awake." 

" You weren't thinking of turning off my alarm clock so I'd stay here all day were you?" 

_Kuso,_ Yami thought. " Of course not. I was just checking the time set for it. I wouldn't want you to be late for something important." 

He snorted and kicked the sheets off. " You know the last time I stayed home I couldn't walk for 3 days." 

" So I'll be gentle this time." Yami crawled across the bed and latched onto his koi's waist.

" Forget it. I've got to get ready for a big meeting coming up. I can't take time off for you to ravish me all day." He pried his arms off him and walked over to the bathroom.

Yami threw his own covers off and followed him. " Like you don't enjoy it!" 

" I didn't say that. I said I don't have time. You're just voracious." 

" Voracious?! I am not!" 

Kaiba paused in washing his face to let out a bark of laughter and give Yami a dubious look." Remember the last business party I took you to? We spent most of the night in the coat room because someone couldn't control themselves!" 

Yami hopped up on the counter to watch him continue his morning rituals and defend himself." Hey, that wasn't my fault. I told you before we left what those pants were doing to me. And you wouldn't sit still in the limo so it was the coatroom or the dance floor. Besides, you could have said no." 

" Would you have listened?"

" No, but you still could have said it for the sake of saying it. A Giant Soldier of Stone couldn't have stopped me. I always get what I want; it's a talent I have." Yami smirked.

Kaiba threw his towel down angrily and glared at him. " That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're a spoiled brat sometimes!"

This time it was Yami's turn to be dubious. " You're the multi-billionaire and I'M the spoiled brat?!"

" Money has nothing to do with it and you know it. I'm referring to your 'it's-my-way-or-the-highway' attitude. If something doesn't go your way, you get an attitude and you start slinging insults!"

" You're one to talk about attitudes Ice Prince! I'm not the one that everyone can't stand to be around at school! I'm not the one who's barely tolerated by my friends! I'm not the one that has to have a huge closet because being in a small one for a second makes you break down and cry!!"

The moment the words came out of his mouth, Yami regretted it. He hadn't just crossed the line; he hopped, skipped and jumped over it. The things he just said, they were like rubbing salt and lemon in a wound or kicking a man when he was down. 

He knew Kaiba was sensitive about those things. He couldn't believe he had just attacked him so viciously. And bringing up the old memory from his childhood; he could cut his own tongue out. 

Yami chanced a glance to see what Seto's reaction was. It was worse than the one he envisioned. Kaiba seemed to be in shock; like he'd seen a ghost. He backed away from Yami and ran into the alter doorway of their walkthrough closet. 

Yami tried to run after him, but the door was shut and locked tight. He couldn't get in unless he actually used Shadow Magic to open it. And he knew that if he did break the door down it would just make Seto run again. Yami sighed and leaned against the door; this was the third time this week his temper and big mouth got in him in trouble.

" Seto-koi-"

" Go away!! Leave me alone so I can break down and cry!!"

He winced. He guessed that was a fair shot." I deserved that. I'm sorry koi. I didn't mean that. I was angry. You're right; maybe I don't have as much control as I thought. And maybe I am somewhat of a brat. But that's the way I was brought up! I didn't mean to bring up those memories! I'm a baka and brat! But I'm also sorry! Please come out."

" No! No one wants to be around an Ice Prince right?!"

Once again he winced. Yami could hear his voice crack from the attempts to hold tears back. He really needed to work on his temper and what he said. A real MC of insults would have the skills to insult without going below the belt like he did. He was going to really have to pay for this one.

" No. I want to be around my Blue Eyes. That is if he wants to be around a totally undeserving, spoiled, baka ex-Pharaoh?"

Kaiba sat on the other side of the door thinking. Yami was pleading with him to come out. He was even diminishing himself to make him feel better. While what he said hurt him bad, he was actually considering forgiving him.

" Seto-koi? Are you alright?"

" You hurt me." 

" I know, and I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want, but come out please. I can't stand it when you're angry with me." 

Kaiba thought for a minute. He knew Yami was sorry; he was practically begging on his hands and knees. But he wanted some kind of retribution. " Anything?"

" Anything!"

" Tear up your Dark Magician."

Yami's eyes went wide. " What?! Uh, I don't know about that-"

" I knew it."

" No! No! I'll do it! Just let me go get it!" 

Kaiba listened intently to see if Yami would actually do it. He heard shuffling and footsteps. His eyes widened in surprise. Yami was actually going to tear up his favorite card to get him to come back. 

He couldn't let him do that. He only said it to see if he would actually do it. He didn't think he would go through with it. But now that he was, he knew he had to stop him. Kaiba knew what that card meant to Yami and he was flattered that he wouldn't hesitate to destroy his favorite card for him. He immediately unlocked the door and went after the Pharaoh.

*********************

Yami stood in front of their dresser. They kept their decks in draws with their side decks and other cards they had from various stores and tournaments. 

He held his favorite card in his hand. The edges were slightly worn from being in battle for so long. One corner was bent a little, but it was still as beautiful to him as when he had first seen the mage 5000 years ago.

Though, if it was going to take tearing up his mage to get his Blue Eyes back, then the decision was clear. He sighed and brought his hand up to rip the card in half. But another, paler hand grabbed his wrist; preventing the action.

" Koi? Why are you stopping me? Isn't this what you wanted?" Yami didn't understand. He told him to destroy the mage; did he want something else?

Kaiba smiled a little." What kind of koi would I be if I forced you to do something like this? Baka Pharaoh." 

Yami grinned widely and pulled him into a possessive hug. " I don't deserve you."

" I know. But who else would take you?" He rested his head on Yami's shoulder. Fighting was hard work.

" So funny."

" I try."

" But you know what the best part about fighting is?"

" Winning?"

" Even more important."

" Taunting?"

" No, wisearse, making up. Now strip down." 

Seto shook his head in disbelief and disengaged from their embrace." You're insatiable Yami. Sometimes I think that's all you want from me. You have no control." 

Yami backed Seto against the dresser. He placed his hands on either side of him to keep him from getting away. Amber eyes met azure ones and held their gaze. " I do so have control! And I don't just want to sleep with you! I love you, you know that!" 

Seto sighed and looked down." Yes, I know. Sorry about that. This marriage thing is harder than it looks." 

" Wouldn't be fun if it were easy." 

" We fight more than any couple I know."

" That can't be helped."

" It would if someone didn't keep letting that mutt break my windows when you play baseball." 

" It's my fault Jounouchi is uncoordinated? And he has a name Seto-koi."

" I did call him by his name. 'Mutt'."

" Seto-koi…" 

" Kami-sama, would you look at us? We just made up and already we're fighting again. Maybe we should see a marriage counselor." 

" A WHAT?!!" Yami looked up at him in shock. 

" A marriage counselor. Maybe he can tell us what's wrong and why we fight so much. I don't want this thing to be a mistake." 

Yami put his arms around his waist and pulled Kaiba against him. " It's not a mistake. Ever since the day I said 'I love you' to you, I have had no regrets."  

" Wait a minute. As I recall, you jumped me, shoved your tongue down my throat, proceeded to rip my clothes off and ravish me on my desk." 

" You say tomato, I say tomato." 

********************

So Yami and Seto sat in front of a middle age man with salt and pepper hair. Thin, wiry glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He had more hair on the side of his head than on the top of it. He wore a yellow polo shirt, a white sweater on his with the sleeves tied around his neck and khakis. '

Yami still didn't like the idea of going to see a counselor. He didn't think there was anything wrong with his and Seto's marriage. He thought it was normal for couples to fight. That was how they met after all. And how would one explain Jou and Honda? They were like oil and water yet they still got it on. 

" I don't know how you dragged me here." Yami didn't want to be there. 

" You agreed to come here. Actually, you said: ' Yes! Yes!! Yes!!!'" Kaiba imitated.

Yami's cheeks turned pink and he crossed his arms. That's how Seto got him to do things he didn't want to do. _Damn manipulative CEO and his tight, black leather pants and bondage collar and handcuffs and…uh oh. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts._ Yami thought quickly.

Alas, it was what Seto wanted so he did it without question. He didn't have to like it though. He sat with his arms crossed and glaring at the wall for no reasons in particular. 

" So you two are having marriage problems, eh?" The counselor finally said.

" Now where would you get that idea?" Yami said sarcastically. He earned a sharp jab to his stomach from Kaiba for it. 

" Well, let's start with you," He looked at his notebook," Yami Mouto. Wait a minute. THE Yami Mouto? The King of Games, Yami Mouto?! I am such a BIG FAN of yours! I can't believe you're here!!!"

The counselor completely freaked out and turned into an otaku. He went around his desk and shook Yami's hand enthusiastically. Then he went off babbling about different matches he'd seen Yami in. Yami suddenly liked this counseling thing.

Kaiba on the other hand was seething in his seat. Of all the counselors, of all the offices, of all the couples, they had to get one that was Yami's biggest fan. He finally had enough when he started imitating Yami's moves and the Pharaoh just allowed him; greatly enjoying the attention." Excuse me; we're not here for you to drool over my husband! We're here for our marriage problems!" 

The counselor looked over to Kaiba like he grew another head." What problems could you possibly have being married to the King of Games?" 

Kaiba fumed. He'd had enough of this. " That does it. I'm out of here."  

" Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm sorry, you can't leave," The counselor stopped him and went to get something from his desk," Until you take a picture of me and the King of Games!!"

" Ouuuuu!!!!!!!!"

***************** 

About a few days after that incident, Yami and Tristan and Jou came back to Kaiba Mansion after playing in a little tournament at Kaiba Land. Seto wasn't there because he had to work. Yami won; of course.

They made their way to the kitchen to get something to drink from the hot day outside. Yami got three bottles of water from the fridge while Tristan and Jou sat in the living room.

*Shatter*

" Eh…whoops?"

Yami sighed and walked back in. One the floor were the remains of a shattered vase. " What happened in here?!"

Jou tried his best to look innocent and looked at a picture on the wall. Tristan pointed to him accusingly. " Jou did it!"

Jou looked offended for a minute then he raised his fist in a threatening manner in Tristan's general direction. " Stool pigeon!"

" Vase murderer!" 

" Dead man!!" That was all it took for the two to begin a strangling match on the couch. 

Very much used to this by now, Yami placed their water on the table and went to check his messages. He just hoped they didn't break anything else. 

" Ohayo Yami! It's your hikari calling to check on you! You haven't been by the shop so I'm guessing you and Kaiba-kun have been going at it and you can't walk," He paused to giggle," Well, Ryou-chan is coming over, gotta run!"

Yami's cheeks burned at Yugi's comment. Was he really that bad? Well, he shrugged, it wasn't his fault. His koi had a tendency to look sexy in everything and once that impulse hit him, it was hard to stop. It was easier 5000 years ago when he had the Nile to jump into.

" Kaiba-san. This is Matsumoto; from the law firm? I think you have a pretty good case. We're going to take him straight to the cleaners!"

Yami considered that call to be something to do with KaibaCorp. So he dismissed it and went back to the murdered vase. But Tristan and Jou were looking at him in shock.

" What?" He asked.

" Hello?! Law firm? Good case? 'Take'em to da cleaners'? Dose are danger words!" Jou cried.

" How so?" 

" Ya say you and Kaiba had a big fight a few days ago…?" Jou trailed.

" Yea, so?" Yami still didn't understand what the problem was. Lawyers called here all the time. Sometimes they wanted something; sometimes they were begging for Kaiba not to do something.

" 'Ey Yami, not ta git all in ya biness, but did you and Kaiba sign a prenupitial before you got married?" 

" That's prenuptial fool! And I think you're jumping to conclusions!" Tristan threw a pillow at him. 

" Yea, whateva, did ya sign one?"

Yami thought back. They didn't sign too much when he and Kaiba got married. A marriage license and some other things but he didn't remember anything like that. They knew their marriage was going to work. At least, that's what he thought.

" No. Just some other things." 

" Oh. Then that might be a problem." Tristan said.

" What are you two saying?"

" Do I 'ave ta put up a neon sign before ya git it?! Kaiba's gonna divorce ya and take ya fo' all ya got! And run off with his lawyer!"

Yami spit his water out in a fine mist. " A divorce?! Seto wouldn't do that. At least, I think he wouldn't. I mean we did have a fight, but he forgave me…" 

" Yea, dat message sounded real forgivin'. See ya in da poorhouse Yami! He's probably at 'work' right now talking about strategy and plannin' on takin' yer title too! Then goin' ta da Bahamas!" 

This thought sent a shockwave through Yami. He didn't think Seto would do something like that. But then again, they did fight a lot. Maybe he got tired of it all and wanted to end it. 

" I'll see you guys later. I have to go take care of something!"

*************************

" So what's are we dealing with here Matsumoto-san?"

" Well, Kaiba-san, there's good news and bad news. The bad news is your brother is going to have to wear a hat for a long time. The good news is, he'll be richer doing it!"

Kaiba sat behind his large desk twirling a pen between his fingers while he listened to his attorney tell him exactly what was going to happen and what he would need to do. 

" Sounds good. I have to go to a meeting in a few minutes so Nichi will take care of everything else. Domo Arigatou Matsumoto-san." Kaiba leaned over his desk to shake the man's hand.

" Doo itashimashite Kaiba-san." 

Kaiba left to go take care of his meeting. Matsumoto started to gather his papers and got ready to leave. 

If he had any idea there was an ex-Pharaoh with Shadow Magic on his side and a violent temper stomping his way, he would be running. 

But he had no idea. ^_^

*******************

Yami stalked down the many cubical with murder in his eyes. The employees around started to say something to him, but they had seen and heard the many fights and some of the more 'raucous' make-ups and knew very well not to mess with the red-eyed terror.

Nichi, the secretary saw Yami coming and saw he showed no signs of slowing down or stopping anytime soon. She also saw the death in his eyes and knew not to get in his way. She quickly grabbed some papers to file; anything to get away from Yami's homicidal gaze. 

Yami opened the door to Kaiba's office. He saw Seto wasn't there. That was good. He shut the door behind him as he entered. No witnesses, no one could testify against him. 

He saw who he assumed to be Matsumoto gathering his papers and his vision just went red. 

" Oi." His voice was eerily calm, but fury was brewing behind those crimson orbs.

Matsumoto looked up. " Oh, you must be Nichi. I'm Matsumoto. Kaiba-san's lawyer."

" Nice to meet you Matsumoto. But I'm not Nichi. And you're going to wish I was. But I've got a riddle for you Matsumoto. What did the pissed off Pharaoh say to the lawyer?"

Matsumoto started to think." I dunno. What?"

" Nothing. He just kicked his ARSE!!"

***************   

" And so gentlemen if you want to continue to live the high life and keep your personal jets and condos in the Caribbean, then I suggest you take the offer in front of you." 

" This can't be our only choice."

" Oi, don't take my offer. I'm sure we'll meet again someday, at a Texaco station ,when my limo runs out of gas."

" We'll take the offer!!"

" I know you will. I always get what I want. It's a talent I have."

Kaiba watched in amusement while his company took over another competitor. He loved it when a company fell apart and depended on him. It was like winning his World Champion title over and over again.

BOOM 

" What tha-" Kaiba looked up at the intrusion. Whoever kicked in his door was going to be a street cleaner before the day was over. But it wasn't an employee. It was Yami." Yami?! Uh, I'm in the middle of a meeting right now." 

Yami stood in the doorway of the meeting room looking extremely smug and regal. " That's right Kaiba! It's me! Surprised?! Expect to see me in court?!"

Kaiba looked confused." What are you talking about?" 

" Our divorce!!" Yami stomped in the room so he could look Seto straight in the eyes when he said what he had to say.

" Divorce? Yami, you're not making sense."

Yami snorted and pointed and accusing finger at him. " You want to throw away 3 years over one fight and broken windows?! You said you forgave me! I offered to tear up my favorite card and I still would! But if you want out of this fine. I won't make you do something you don't want to do. I love you that much."

" Yami, I-"

" No, you don't have to say anything. Have a nice life with Matsumoto!" 

With that, Yami turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Kaiba shook his head and ran out the door after him. 

" Yami, I love you too andI'mnotdivorcingyou!!" He yelled as Yami turned the corner. Then he just went back in the meeting room and waited for Yami to come back.

********************

Yami stopped walking away. Seto wasn't divorcing him? He loved him too? Then what was the whole lawyer deal about? He slowly walked back inside the room. 

Seto was leaning against the table waiting for him with something of a smug look on his face. Yami sheepishly walked over to him. " You're…not divorcing me?"

" No."

" Then what about Matsumoto-"

" Yami he's the lawyer that's going to sue the barber that messed up Mokuba's hair. Remember?" 

A look of realization came over his face. " Oh yeah." 

Kaiba shook his head." Yami-koi, I love you, and it's going to take more than one mistake and Jounouchi for you to get rid of me." 

Yami shook his own head this time. He felt like an idiot. With strength that Seto didn't even know he had, Yami lifted him up in his arms. " Oi! Yami!"

" Oi, I've been a fool lately. I intend to make it up to you. Oh, and Seto-koi, do you know another lawyer?" Yami asked as he walked towards the door.

" Yeah, I'm sure I do, why?" 

Yami looked sheepish. " Because, when that lawyer wakes up, I'll need one." 

A look a fear spread over Seto's face." Yami you didn't-"

" I can always plead insanity…?" ^_^Y

~Owari~

OGE: Whoo, that took a long time. This whole idea came from an episode of 'Martin'. Oh yeah, I like Tristan better than Honda, but I guess you all know that by now. And I'd like to show you Youji's replacement until he returns; you'll all meet him on Saturday, he's the Dark Magician of Arkana, or the dubbed Pandora!

DM: Hello.

OGE: You'll be seeing a lot of him. I prefer him to Yugi's Dark Magician anyway. He looks so much better. Well, time is money and I gotta get some. Ja!


End file.
